User talk:ANBU100
Age 25 is 250(it could be from 250 to 259) if you want i could explain it to you its a little bit complicated Dr.Ayzen 20:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Squad 1, 7 or 9 ...? I and Cyber-sama were looking over your character, Makan Raiden, and it is highly unclear as to which squad he belongs. The character info box seems to indicate both squads seven and one and Makan, in the Fanon Captain and Lieutenant page, is listed as the lieutenant of squad nine. I know I've already pointed this out on the character's page but I wanted to make sure you got the message as soon as possible since it is kind of buging me. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 03:06, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Todays News Go check out the Today's News Page and make sure to vote in the next poll! Blackemo1 12:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:50, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Character Species Not sure what you were aiming for when you edited my characters to include "Shinigami" in the species field. That would be like calling the vizards from the show "shinigami" or the Espada "hollows." They're not really those things: species, in my mind, is reserved for the group that the character would be best described as. It can be easily stated in the Kenrei article that they are simply shinigami fused to their zanpakuto spirits. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Aizen Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapters!!!! Also I like the new species you created (similar to what I was making) must change my ideas lol Blackemo1 15:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you are enjoying the arcs. Any comments questions or concerns. I hope you are not pissed because Ichiro is dead because alot of people are lol. Blackemo1 12:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Raiden I didn't have any plans for your character, did you? Btw how are you enjoying the storyline? Blackemo1 12:02, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Raiden Ok I will see what I can do with your character. Btw I hope you are reading the chapters and make sure to use the forums. The forum for my arc is here Forum:Second Coming of Aizen Arc. Blackemo1 19:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Anything in particular about the arc you are enjoying. Or maybe a favorite or least favorite character? I ask so I know what to improve on. Blackemo1 19:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) HIDE????!!!! How the heck do you like Hide???!!! Btw Im on a school computer lol. Blackemo1 20:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) New Chapters The new chapters Burning Desert and Eternal Burn are out now! Also check the News page for the sad news. Blackemo1 19:39, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Baka April Fools Baka! Blackemo1 20:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Dios Vasto Lordes I was wondering I created the Dios Vasto Lordes saying that their strongest hollows but has anyone else made such hollows cause they are big part in my story arc.Creator5000 20:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC)